Makorra
by MakorraLoverAlltheway
Summary: This is my first Makorra story, it is about Korra worrying Mako will go back into the Police Force


This is my First Story

(This is after they confess there love and they all go back to Probending)

"And the Fire Ferrets win the Champioship!" The announcer yelled into the speakers.

"We won!" Korra yelled punching her fists in the air. "I can't believe we won! We are the CHAMPIONS!" She ran over to Mako and leaped into his arms. She breathed in his scent, he smelled like a burning fire mixed with a little bit of cologne. He twirled her around and then they kissed, it was a very passionate kiss. He put her down. Arms rapped tightly around her waist.

He kissed her again and then whispered into her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too, now what do you say we go celebrate?" She said back.

"I _love_ the sound of that!" Bolin said mocking them.

They made there way onto the platform taking them back to the changing room. Once they were changed, they went to Narooks. Korra grabbed Makos arm and ran to Narooks. She was practically dragging him there.

"Korra, slow down!" He panted.

"But I'm HUNGRY!" She complained.

"Well, lets at least let Bolin catch up!" He said.

Bolin had caught up by then, "Thank.. Thank you." he said out of breath.

"Okay! Now lets go!" She was just about to take off again but Mako grabbed her wrist.

"Hold up, we are NOT running again, I'm still tired and Bolin looks like hes about to faint." Mako said while motioning towards Bolin.

"Fine, but if I faint from hunger I'm blaming you!" She stated while pointing at him.

He pulled her close and kissed her then whispered "If you faint, I'd be happy to carry you home." They kissed again, but this time the kiss was longer and more passionate. Mako slid his tongue into her mouth, both fighting for dominance... Then Bolin coughed loudly letting them know he was still there. They quickly pulled apart both blushing.

"Ok, y'all seriously need to get a room!" Bolin said with a look of horror on his face from seeing his brother make out with Korra.

Mako and Korra just laughed and then he put his arm around Korras waist and they walked to Narooks.

* * *

When they got there, Mako and Korra sat next to each other and Bolin sat across from them. "So, now that our season is over, what are y'all gonna do?"

"Well, now that Amon has been defeated, the 2 water tribes are at peace, and our seasons over, I don't really know what I will be doing. What about you?" She said while looking at her boyfriend.

Mako just shrugged, "I will probably just spend time with you." Korra smiled and snuggled closer to him, he put his arm around her. "Even though there is so much more I'd rather do than..." He was cut off by Korra lightly punching his side. "Just kidding of course!" He said while kissing her forehead. "Or I might join the police force again. Probably not though." Korra stiffened at that comment. She couldn't help but remember what happened last time he joined the force.

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was around lunchtime and Korra was finally done with her training. She was really hungry and though that it would be nice to see if Mako and Bolin would like to go to Narooks. "Tenzin, can I go to lunch with Bolin and Mako?"_

"_Sure, just be back by 8 for training." He replied._

_She jumped into the water and swam to the boys apartment. After she defeated Amon, the arena was fixed and the apartment was refurnished. Toza asked the brothers if they wanted to have it back. They gladly accepted. She leaped out of the water and in through an open window. Mako always kept it open in case she got lonely and wanted to come over without waking Bolin by knocking on the door. But he usually closed it during the day... 'Probably just forgot about it in all the fun last night.' She got inside and was surprised to see that no one was home. She yelled there names but got no answer. 'Maybe they are already at lunch' she thought. She was just about to leave when she heard the phone ring. She walked over to it and answered. _

_"Hello, Mako and Bolins apartment. Korra, Makos girlfriend"-she loves the sound of that-"speaking."_

_"Korra? Thank god your there. I have been calling everywhere trying to find you!" The voice on the other end said._

_"Bolin? Hey! Are you with Mako? I came over here to find y'all cause i wanted to go to lunch..." She was cut off by Bolin._

_"Korra, Mako is in the hospital. Thats where we are now." Bolin said._

_Korra's felt like her world came tumbling down. Her grasp loosened on the phone and it fell._

_"Korra? You still there?" _

_The sound of Bolins voice made her pick up the phone. "Yeah, I'm here, where are you guys? I will be there as soon as I can."_

_"We are in the Hospital by the jewelry store." He replied. _

_Korra didn't even hang up the phone, as soon as he told her she was out the window. She landed on the road and started sprinting towards the hospital. She ran into a few pedestrians on the way. 'I wish I had brought Naga' she thought. When she arrived at the hospital, she ran inside and realized that she didn't even know what room he was in! She ran over to the front desk and asked for Mako, her voice filled with urgency._

_"I need to know what room Mako is in!" _

_The man at the desk looked as calm as ever and said "Okay, give me a minuet." He then looked his name up on the computer. _

_Korra started tapping her foot on the ground because she was impatient. 'I don't have time for this! Mako could be dying and I'm just standing here waiting for this slow poke to find his name' She thought. Just when she was about to loose it the man spoke up._

_"Mako, yup right here. He is in room 16D. Just up the stairs take a left then a right and another right keep going straight and its the 5th door on your left." _

_She didn't even say thank you. Korra ran to the room trying to remember the directions. She ran as fast as she could worried that it wounldn't be fast enough and that she was too late. She knocked down 2 nurses while trying to get there. When she finally saw room 16D she opened the door cautiously afraid of what she might find. She didn't know how bad it could be or if she was getting worried over nothing. When she opened the door, she gasped at the sight in front of her. Mako had a cast on his left leg, blood all over the hospital bed coming from a huge gash on his left arm. His whole left side of his body was burned and had dried blood on it. His arms and face had bruises all over them. _

_"K-Korra?" He said weakly._

_She ran to his bed and pulled up a chair right next to him, "Yes, I'm right here."_

_"Good, I was so afraid he got you. I was worried I had lost you! I don't know what I would do if I lost you, I love you!" He said his eyes full of relief that she was okay._

_Korras mind was spinning, 'What does he mean? Who didn't get me?' She was confused. "What do you mean? You were afraid who got me? What happened?" She asked him confusion and worry filling her voice._

_Mako swallowed before he explained "We were about to go get lunch when we got called in for a rescue mission. No one knew much about it, all we knew was that some guy had 5 hostages and they needed to be rescued. So we got into our suits and went to the crime scene. When we got there, what we saw was horrifying." He closed his eyes to hold back tears before continuing. "All of our men that went there before us were on the ground, either dead or unconscious and badly wounded. We got more information from a few men who were still alive from the earlier rescue mission. One of the men told us that a man named Turoka had 5 _KIDS_ held hostage. Kids! There were 3 girls and 2 boys, from the ages of 4 to 11. We were all ready to barge into the building to get them out but before we could, we heard a man talk. 'I wouldn't do that if I were you' It was Turoka. We asked him what he wanted. He told us that if we did anything he didn't like, then he would blow up the children. They each had a bomb strapped to them. Turoka held the button that would set off each bomb, we did everything we could to get him to give us the kids! We offered him a free escape, money, even some of our men in exchange for the kids! But he didn't want any of that." He swallowed again fighting back the tears that threatened to come. This time his voice barley a whisper, "he wanted you, the Avatar. He wanted you to be his servent and... Other things." Korra gasped and Mako started to cry, she pulled him close and started rubbing his back. After a few minuets, he continued. "Everyone else thought about it but I immediately yelled at him, telling him no. That I would never let that happen and that he was a sick bastard. That, set him off. But instead of blowing up the kids, he pulled a switch from somewhere else and a bomb went off under me. Next thing I know I woke up here in the hospital. I was so afraid he got to you! I was worried I had lost you, I felt so helpless! I tried to get out of here to help you, I really did but I was to weak! I'm so sorry Korra."_

_"Shhhh, shhh. Its okay, I'm right here. I'm never leaving you, I promise. You have no reason to be sorry!" She told him while pulling him in for a hug. She stroked his back and then his hair whispering to him words of comfort. _

_"I don't even know what happened to the rest of my troop and the kids!" He yelled into her shoulder. _

_As if answering him, Bolin came crashing through the door._

_"I have great news! The kids are safe and Turoka is in jail. Mako, what you did distracted him enough for the rest of the troop to save the kids, they disarmed the bombs and then locked Turoka up in jail. You are a hero!" Bolin said, proud of his brother._

_Mako looked up and smiled, "The kids are really okay?"_

_"Yup"_

_"And Turoka is in jail?"_

_"Yes"_

_"Oh thank god! At least now I know you will be okay." He said looking at Korra. _

_Korra gave him a serious look. "Don't you ever scare me like that again! I though you were gone! Do you know how worried..." _

_She was cut off by Mako pulling her to him for a kiss. The kiss was long and passionate. It was full of love and relief. When he pulled away gasping for air, he said "I'm not going anywhere, I love you Korra." He then kissed her again._

_"I love you too." _

_End of Flashback_

* * *

She was snapped back into the present by the waitress asking for their orders.

"And what would you like, Korra?"

"Just the usual please."

"Okay, may I have you menus?"

They gave her there menus and then Mako looked at Korra worried.

"You weren't thinking about last time were you?" He asked.

"How could I not?! I almost lost you because of the police force!" Tears started to form in her eyes.

Mako gave her a hug and kissed her forehead, "I'm not going anywhere, besides I probably won't go back. If I did, then we would have no time for this." He then kissed her and they were making out for a good 5 minuets. Then there food came and they pulled apart.

"Yeah, I would miss that." He said laughing.

"Me too." Korra said while giggling.

Finished


End file.
